Virginal Game
by Hermi23
Summary: Light&L// " L es virgen " ese nuevo descubrimiento será manipulado por Kira para derrotarlo,estando en juego no solo la vida del detective, sino su alma, sus sentimientos y SU VIRGINIDAD.


**Virginal game****- hermi20**

Capítulo 1- Encadenados:

- ¡No puedo creer que me lo hayáis escondido!- una densa humareda salía por las orejas de Amane Misa, que se encontraba tremendamente ofendida.

Yagami padre, Matsuda, L y Light la observaban con un semblante pasivo.

- ¿Que tiene de malo que Light haya dormido conmigo? A decir verdad no hemos dormido, solo trabajado- siseó L, mostrándose indiferente ante la ira de la muchacha.

- Es verdad, Misa- trató de tranquilizarla-Ryuaki no duerme mucho… - alzó el rostro Light- es un poco rarito…

El padre de Light y Matsuda tragaron saliva audiblemente, L y Light se fulminaban con la mirada en aquellos momentos, mientras, un coro de aberraciones soltadas por la venenosa boca de Misa hacía eco.

-¡Eres un salido!- la chica agarró a L de la camiseta, zarandeándolo- ¡dormir con MI NOVIO, pero que sepas que él no es un gay despreciable como tú!

Se hizo el silencio entonces.

Ryuzaki no cambió el semblante, pero abrió un poco las orbes oscuras más de lo habitual, Light se sonrojó un poco, meditando internamente aquella nueva información, Matsuda simplemente sentía como la mandíbula se le desencajaba.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que pueda ser gay, Misa-san?- preguntó el moreno, señalándose a él mismo con un dedo.

- ¡INSTINTO DE MUJER!- dijo esta, revolviendo su rubia melena.

- ¿Instinto de mujer?- L sintió unas pequeña  ganas de reír, cosa extraña en su personalidad- Pero si más tonta no pued…

Decidió callar.

- Quiero decir…- atajó- que no puedes decir eso de una persona así como así…

- ¡LLAMAR GAY A ALGUIEN ES UNA ACUSACIÓN GRAVE!- gritó Matsuda, en medio de la histeria.

Yagami padre, asentía con fervor.

- ¿ah si?- Light se entrometió entonces- pues tú eres el primero en acusarme todo el día, "que si soy Kira, que si soy Kira…"- se burló sumándose un punto.

- Tú lo eres- señaló con su dedo a Light- para algo me tengo que atar a ti, para descubrirte- dijo- y por eso, justamente me está tachando de gay tu insoportable novia.

Misa lo golpeó con el bolso.

- ¿¡COMO DICES!?- no cesó en golpearlo, con violencia y celos contenidos.

- IN-SO-POR-TABLE- repitió el chico pausadamente, deteniéndose en recoger una piruleta que se le había caído del bolso a la rubia y apropiarse de ella.

- ¡LIGHT NO DORMIRÁ MÁS CONTIGO!- gritó de nuevo ella.

- No hemos dormido juntos…- bostezó L.

Misa apretó los dientes, observando a su"novio", para escuchar su opinión de tan abominable tema.

- Misa no hemos dormido juntos- el asesino de masas accedió, con un punto de diversión destilando de sus ojos miel- y aunque lo hiciera no dejaría que Ryuzaki se diera el gustazo de tocarme…-rió.

L observó a Light, percatándose de su intención.

- Mas quisieras, no soy gay… lo mismo eres tú el gay y no te has dado cuenta- meditó por un instante - ¡Claro, al igual que Kira! No sabes que eres gay y tampoco sabes que eres Kira- planteó su teoría con cierto recochineo.

- Eres lo que no hay…- puso los ojos en blanco el castaño.

El padre de Kira se interpuso entre ellos, percatándose que si proseguía aquella conversación más tiempo, empezaría una nueva pelea.

- Lo mejor será que pleguemos por hoy y nos dejemos de bobadas- interpuso la paz el buen hombre- Light…- miró a su hijo- pórtate bien.

- No te preocupes- Light estaba sentado en una silla, sonriendo con malicia- solo voy a hacer "hombre" a Ryuzaki…

- ¡KYAAA!- Misa gritó, espantadas.

- Es broma…- un leve goterón de sudor cayó por la sien del muchacho, L sin embargo no había articulado palabra tras aquella última frase bañada en sarcasmo.

Matsuda, Yagami padre y Misa (a regañadientes) salieron de la estancia, con paso decidido (o casi todos…)

L y Light se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, inmersos en su repentina soledad.

El castaño observó la gruesa cadena de hierro que recorría el camino que separaba a Ryuzaki de él, y el frío que le impregnaba la misma mientras se enredaba en su muñeca.

Era una atadura, tal vez incluso cruel, pero no debía temer… él no demostraría que  era Kira, y se lo demostraría a ese estúpido de ojeras oscuras.

- Bien, creo que podemos seguir trabajando…- L se enfrascó en su ordenador, ignorando la presencia de su "amigo".

- ¡Eso si que no!- se quejó Light- que tú duermas en una silla no significa que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo y ya estoy arto de no poder estirarme en una cama cómoda - expuso con cierto desasosiego.

- Muy bien- atajó el moreno- como quieras… pero si intentas matarme mientras duermo…- amenazó alzándole el puño.

- Me pegarás una coz y sabré que duermo con el hombre mono- imitó con desgana la voz ingenua pero a veces fría de Ryuzaki.

Ambos se miraron, odiándose y apreciándose a una misma vez.

El moreno debía reconocer que a pesar de sus sospechas, Light era un chico con encanto.

Le caía bien, bastante podría decir… incluso sentía antipatía por Misa cuando esta se acerca a su amigo. ¿Tan grande era el cariño que sentía por Yagami-kun?

- Tengo sueño, ha sido un día largo- bostezó el castaño.

- Bien, iremos a dormir entonces- L se levantó, quedando encorvado como de costumbre y guió a su huésped a su habitación.

La habitación de L resultó ser muy peculiar.

Olía a limpio, ya que sus criados/as se encargaban de limpiarla diariamente, pero aún así el detective no se dignaba a pisarla a diario.

Unos cuadros abstractos adornaban la pared, y unos finos y delicados muebles negros amueblaban el lugar.

Una estancia elegante pero sencilla.

- ¿Dormiremos los dos en la cama?- preguntó Light con una sonrisa pícara, deseando que Ryuzaki emitiera alguna seña similar a la vergüenza.

- Si- dijo L, sentándose en la cama de esponjosas mantas blancas- pero si quieres dormir en el suelo no tengo ningún problema.

- ¡Eres un...!- Light se abalanzó contra él, queriendo propinarle un puñetazo, L iba a actuar por su cuenta también y ambos se enredaron, quedando finalmente uno encima del otro, sobre la cama.

Se separaron rápidamente, el moreno miró al suelo, una sacudida había invadido su estomago al sentir el cuerpo de Yagami-kun tan cerca del suyo y eso, no le gustaba para nada.

- La cama es lo suficientemente grande como para dormir los dos- informó sin mirar a Light a la cara- así que no hará falta ni que nos toquemos por un instante…

- Yo me muevo bastante…-quiso informar Light.

- ¡PUES NO TE MUEBAS!- gritó L, que por primera vez en su vida había perdido los nervios.

Light lo observó, meditando…tratando de buscar una explicación por aquel cambio tan brusco del hombre de los ojos negros y ojerosos.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, rozándole el hombro.

Otra vez ese cosquilleo en su estómago, su frente hervía con frenesí, le daba sopor el solo observar las irises de aquel chico…

- Nada, suminasen- se disculpó L, ocultándose entre las sábanas.

Entonces el detective se dio la vuelta y apagó la luz en un instante, colocándose en una graciosa posición fetal.

Escuchó como Light hacia lo mismo que él, se metía en las sábanas… quiso alejarse un poco más, pero la cadena lo impedía vibrando.

- Ryuzaki…- Light, que observaba la espalda del otro, sintió unas ganas inmensas de saber más sobre la vida del enigmático moreno.

- ¿si?- preguntó L, sin girarse siquiera.

- ¿Por qué eres así? – le preguntó el chico, aún sonando un poco estúpida la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué tú eres Kira?- preguntó entonces este.

- ¡Ya empezamos!- se removió entre las sábanas este, encendió la luz, furioso.

L se despejó entonces y giró su rostro hacia el suyo, enfrentándolo.

- Menudas preguntas haces, Yagami-kun…- se quejó L.

- ¡PUES ANDA QUE TU!- vociferó Light.

Ambos quedaron callados, jadeantes tras tanta discusión.

- Soy así por soy así, es como decir "Yo soy yo", no me puedes cambiar…- explicó el moreno de ojos negros.

- Solo quiero saber un poco más de ti- alzó una ceja Light- no es pecado- y entristeció el semblante.

L sintió un poco de pena entonces, avergonzado por su fría actitud se acercó un poco más al castaño e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres sabes?

Light sintió que la confianza      que le había depositado L crecía por unos instantes, debía aprovecharla ahora o nunca.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó curioso.

- veinticinco- confesó este- vaya pregunta más simple…- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu nombre auténtico?- continuó preguntando.

- A ti te lo voy a decir…- tosió el detective.

- Ejem…- se enfurruñó Light- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta y que te disgusta?

El moreno observó el blanco techo mientras pensaba.

- Mmm…pues… me gustan muchas cosas, como estar solo, los pasteles, las fresas, el azúcar en tamaño terrón, ganar casos…- dijo.

- ¿Y te disgusta?- prosiguió Light.

- Perder casos, el sabor amargo, los bullicios…- se había puesto un dedo en la boca para pensar.

- ¿No te gustan los hombres?- se burló entonces, recordando la acusación de Misa.

- ¿No te gusta que te peguen una buena coz?- frunció el ceño levemente Ryuzaki.

- Entonces te gustan las mujeres ¿no?

- Nunca me he propuesto si me gusta alguien o no, y si esa persona es hombre o mujer o animal o vegetal- disipó de dudas a Light, Ryuzaki.

Un nuevo goterón le cayó a Kira por la sien.

- ¿entonces nunca has salido con nadie?- preguntó Light, estupefacto.

L se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿de veras?- sonrió extrañado el chico- ¿no te has dado ni un simple beso ni una caricia?- abrió mucho los ojos.

- No- simplificó L, y en su interior nació un nuevo sentimiento para él, un sentimiento indefinido que lo hacía retorcerse de angustia, por un momento sintió unas ganas grandiosas de llorar.

Light curvó entonces lo labios, sin percatarse del desasosiego del moreno, ahogó una risotada con su mano.

- No puede ser que con 25 años seas virgen, Ryuzaki.

El aludido levantó entonces la cabeza, no se dio cuenta pero un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas y Light se percató de ello.

- He metido el dedo en la llaga ¡no puede ser!

- ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?- preguntó el otro sudoroso, mientras se rozaba con los dedos los ardientes pómulos.

- ¡PUES QUE ERES VIRGEN! ¡ERES UN COMPLETO INOCENTÓN! ¡NO SABES NADA DE LA VIDA!

- Ah…- retornó el semblante seco y serio el oji negro- ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?

- ¿Qué tiene de bueno?- rió Light- por si no lo sabías…- intentó picarlo- acabo de ganarte en algo, cosa que no soportas.

- ¿Qué me has ganado en algo?- el gran detective L cayó en la trampa que velozmente Light había tramado.

- Si, yo no soy virgen por lo cual soy mejor que tú en ese aspecto- parecía ridículo, pensaba el hijo mayor del Yagami- pero quería picar a L, enfrentarse a él en todas las bobadas del mundo posible…

Desde un partido ferviente al tenis a un lucha encarnizada de sexo, pero, esa partida la tenía ganada… Ryuzaki era virgen, inexperto y no podría ganarlo.

Un breve deseó lo invadió entonces al mirarlo… L, su enemigo, aquel que intentaba atraparlo le había dado regalado una carta muy importante para sendos juegos, y no iba a desaprovechar esa carta ahora que la guardaba bajo la manga.

Podría aprovecharse de él, jugando sobre un terreno desconocido para el moreno, el terreno sexual y amoroso.

Sería un placer para él llegar a domar al inexperto Ryuzaki, gozar de él y de su inocente sumisión.

L intentaría luchar contra él sin mostrar buenos resultados y…

Y él, Kira sería el claro vencedor.

- Pero no te preocupes, Ryuzaki-kun, yo puedo ser tu maestro…- siseó con lujuria y se acercó a L con extrañas intenciones.

CONTINUARÁ.

**N/a: Hola a todos, soy Hermi20, este es mi primer fic de Death Note, hace poco que leí la serie así que discúlpenme si tengo algún fallo… (Cuando la relea mil veces todo cambiará jujuju).**

**Bueno, este fic constará de unos 3 o 4 capítulos, espero que os guste y que no me lancéis muchos tomates UU.**

**Besos y espero algún que otro review, **

Hermi20-bergdora.


End file.
